The New Legend of Shinobi
by Uzumaki Otsutsuki
Summary: Dia hanyalah anak yang menjadi korban akibat sebuah ramalan bodoh seseorang yang kejadiannya belum tentu pasti terjadi dan membuat dirinya di acuhkan keluarganya. Ia akan bangkit setelah seseorang yang datang kepanya dan menganggap ia bagian dari keluarganya...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Genre : Adventure, family**

 **Rate : T** semi **M**

 **Pair : Naruto x ...**

 **Warning :** ooc, oc, typo, gakjelas, gaknyambung, alurberantakan, jelek, ide pasaran, **etc**

 **Strong!naru, smart!naru, godlike!naru, chakracontrol!naru, mokuton!naru, notjinchuriki!naru, fuinjutsu!naru, liveMinaKushi, twinsmenma!naru, liveshisui**

 **"** **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **"peringatan keras ...!"**

 **TIDAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA ok!**

Konohagakure adalah desa yang terletak di negara api. ada 5 negara besar saat ini yaitu negara Api, Air, Tanah Petir dan Angin, masing masing memiliki desa terkuat perwakilan terkuat. salah satunya desa konohagakure perwakilan dari negara api. Konohagakure memiliki kekuatan ninja dengan mayoritasnya memiliki kekuatan api. Desa ini juga memiliki banyak clan seperti Uchiha, Senju, Hyuga, Sarutobi, Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Aburame dll juga Kekei Genkai doujutsu yang hanya ada pada konohagakure.

Selain itu desa ini memiliki julukan desa daun tersembunyi karna letaknya yang tertutup hutan menyembunyikan diri dari pandangan kasat mata. Hutan yang luas merupakan hutan ciptaan legenda salah satu pendiri konoha bernama Hasirama Senju dari clan Senju.

Hasirama Senju merupakan salah satu shinobi yang mampu menciptakan pohon lengkap daunnya atau bisa di sebut juga mokuton. Dengan mokuton inilah ia dengan mudah menciptakan bangunan bangunan beserta hutan yang ada di konoha. Hasirama Senju juga merupakan pemimpin pertama dengan gelar Sodaime Hokage. gelar lainnya yang di dapat dari dunia shinobi yaitu **Kami no Shinobi.**

Legenda pendiri desa lainnya yang tidak kalah di takuti adalah hantu uchiha, Uchiha Madara dengan kekuatan Sharingan dan Mangekyou Sharingan menjadi terror dunia shinobi. Hasirama Senju satu satunya yang mampu mengalahkan Uchiha Madara, kemudian clan senju dan uchiha itu di kenal sebagai clan terkuat konohagakure.

Sudah sekitar satu abad sejak generasi yang di pimpin sodaime hokage Hasirama Senju, kini konohagakure memasuki generasi ke 4 yondaime yang bernama Minato Namikaze yang merupakan seorang murid dari salah satu dari legenda sannin yaitu Jiraya no Gamma Sannin. Minato Namikze merupakan **SS rank** pertama dengan gelar **Kiroi no Senko** yang di patat dari dunia shinobi setelah membantai seribu pasukan shinobi dari iwagakure seorang diri pada perang dunia shinobi ke tiga.

Banyak yang meragukan kemampuannya menjadi hokage karna Minato Namikaze menjadi hokage di usia 26 tahun. Tapi semua itu berubah saat tragedi kyuubi menyerang konoha saat persalinan istrinya yang bernama Uzumaki Kushina melahirkan.

Minato Namikaze mengalahkan kyubi dengan enyegelnya ke dalam tubuh anaknya menggunakan jutsu **Hakke fuin** sehingga ia semakin di segani di dunia shinobi. Semua orang yang dahulu meragukannya kini mengaguminya mereka memberikannya gelar **Shinobi no kami.**

Seorang anak kecil berambut merah sedang berlari menuju hutan sambil menangis, anak itu kira kira berumur 7 tahun. Anak itu bernama Namikaze Naruto anak pasangan dari yondaime hokage Minato Namikaze dan Uzumaki Kushina sekalis saudara kembar dari jinchuriki kyubi Menma namikaze.

Naruto menangis karna ia tidak mendapatkan hadiah ulang tahunnya hari ini, tidak seperti kembarannya yang slalu mendapatkan banyak hadiah. naruto selalu saja mendapatkan penolakan dari kefua orang tuanya bila ia meminta sesuatu. yang lebih menyakitkan lagi naruto tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya sejak dua tahun yang lalu saat ia berumur 5 tahun.

Naruto selalu pergi ke hutan itu bila ia sedang ada masalah bahkan sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu ia sering kedapatan tidur di hutan itu. naruto di acuhkan orang tuanya saat kembarannya itu bisa mengaktifkan chakra untuk pertama kalinya yaitu pada usia 5 tahun sedangkan ia belum bisa sampai sekarang dan saat itulah kedua orang tuanya berikan kasih sayang penuh pada kembarannya.

Pada saat ulang tahunnya yang ke 7 itu naruto tidak diberi satu hadiah pun oleh mereka, apalagi ketika ia mendengar pembicaran dari mereka bahwa Menma adiknya itu adalah anak yang diramalkan seperti yang dikatakan oleh seorang sannin yang bernama Jiraya Gamma no Sannin kemudian mereka sepakat untuk melatih menma langsung dan kesempatan mendapat hadiah pun tidak ada dan setelah mendengar hal itu naruto pun menangis dan langsung pergi ke hutan.

Ketika naruto menangis di dalam hutan itu tanpa ia sadari ada seorang ANBU berambut hitam dengan topeng elang di balik topeng ANBU memperlihatkan sepasang sharingan dengan 3 tomoe berputar pelan. kira kira tinggi ANBU itu 175 cm yang sedang mengawasinya dari atas pohon. kemudian ANBU itu menghampiri naruto yang sedang menangis itu dan bertanya

"Halo adik kecil kenapa kamu menangis di hutan ini sendirian...?"

"Hikz... hikz... Menma selalu hikz.. mendapatkan hadiah hikz... ulang tahunnya hikz... sedangkan aku hikz... tidak hikz... hikz... " naruto menjawab pertanyaan ANBU itu sambil menangis

ANBU itu pun sedikit terkejut mendengar nama Menma di sebut oleh anak itu menjadi penasaran siapa anak ini sebenarnya. ANBU itu pun kembali bertanya

"Siapa namamu adik kecil...?"

"Naruto Namikaze..." jawab naruto

Mendengar jawaban dari anak kecil ini ANBU itu pun terkejut ternyata anak kecil ini adalah anak yondaime yang menurut desas desus dari anggota ANBU yang menjaga kembarannya itu bahwa anak ini sudah tidak di perhatikan oleh orang tuanya. ANBU taka itu merasa kasihan melihat naruto yang menangis di hari ulang tahunnya itu. ANBU itu pun kembali bertanya.

"Baiklah naruto-kun aku kan memberimu hadiah, jadi apa yang kamu inginkan...?"

"Benarkah..." ucap naruto yang sudah berhenti menangis itu sambil melihat ANBU itu dan dibalas anggukan ANBU itu

"Kalo begitu naru pengen mata merah sama seperti punyamu itu..." lanjut naruto sambil menunjuk mata sharingan si ANBU

ANBU taka yang mendengar permintaan naruto itu pun terkejut bukan main karna naruto ingin memiliki mata sharingan seperti dirinya. ANBU itu pun kembali bertanya

"Kenapa kamu menginginkan mata mengerikan seperti ini naruto-kun" ucap si ANBU bertanya sambil menunjuk matanya sendiri juga heran kenapa naruto ingin mata seperti dirinya.

"Karna naru merasa cool kalo memiliki mata seperti itu juga merasa hangat kalo berada di dekat mu itu" jawab naruto pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya.

ANBU itu tertegun mendengar jawaban bocah 7 tahun itu, rupanya bocah itu merasakan hal yang sama seperti dirinya seperti memiliki seorang adik.

'Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama naruto-kun' pikir si ANBU itu

Setelah berfikir cukup lama akhirnya ANBU itu pun menjawab

"Baiklah, tapi naru harus janji jangan memperlihatkan mata itu ke semua orang karna banyak yang menginginkanya. kalo nanti matamu ada yang mengambil naru akan buta selamany" jelas ANBU taka itu pada naruto dan di balas anggukan patuh oleh naruto.

"Baiklah sekarang naru ikut denganku kita akan lakukan blode ritual supaya naru bisa mengaktifkan dan menonaktifkan sharingan mu nanti" jelas ANBU taka itu

"Hai..." ucap naruto tegas. Naruto pun mengikuti ANBU itu.

Sekitar satu minggu naruto sadar setelah ritual itu, kini naruto sudah memiliki sharingan dengan 2 tome dan saat itu juga naruto berhasil mengaktifkan chakranya walau pun di lakukan dengan susah payah. Naruto sekarang sudah tau identitas ANBU taka itu, ANBU taka itu bernama Uchiha Shisui maka naruto dan shisui pun sering berlatih.

Uchiha Shisui memutuskan untuk melatih naruto setelah naruto berhasil membangkitkan sharingan dan berhasil mengaktifkan chakranya. Dalam sejarah dalam kehidupannya, shisui sangat terkejut sekaligus syok dengan besarnya chakra naruto karna di usia naruto yang baru berumur 7 tahun chakra naruto sudah setara dengan high jounin atau sudah setara dengannya. Maka dari itu shisui pun memutuskan untuk segera melatih naruto tentang chakra control.

 **1 bulan kemudian...**

Sudah satu bulan lamanya naruto berlatih di bawah bimbingan sisui tentang chakra control naruto sudah bisa bisa mengontrol chakranya itu terbukti naruto sudah bisa berjalan di atas air walaupun naruto dapat bertahan selama 10 menit. Tapi naruto tetap tidak mau menyerah dan terus bersemangat dalam berlatih membuat shisui bangga dengan sifat pantang menyerah adik kecilnya itu.

Dalam tahap selanjutnya naruto memutuskan untuk meminta pada shisui tentang cara membuat kage bunshin agar ia dengan mudah dalam melatih chakra controlnya. Menurut buku tua yang pernah di baca naruto di perpustakan, seorang shinobi dapat mempermudah dalam berlatih yaitu dengan menggunakan kage bunshin karna akan mudah mendapatkan ingatan tentang latihan itu saat kage bunshin itu menghilang. Dengan hal itulah naruto memintanya pada shisui.

Shisui pun mengabulkan permintaan adik kecilnya itu mengajarkan tentang cara membuat kage bunshin. Awalnya ia akan mengajarkan cara membuat bunshin biasa saja tapi mengingat naruto mempunyai chakra yang besar maka ia mengajarkan cara membuat kage bunshin mengingat chakra control naruto sudah lumayan karna dengan percobaan pertamanya naruto berhasil membuat 100 kage bunshin.

Ucapan naruto terbukti dengan menggunakan 100 bunshin perhari, dalam waktu satu minggu chakra control naruto sudah berhasil berjalan diatas air dengan sempurna dan membuat shisui bangga atas pencapaian adik kecilnya itu dan menurut shisui chakra naruto yang sudah tercontrol itu sudah mencapai 65% tinggal 35% lagi maka level chakra naruto itu akan sama dengan level control chakra milik sang kepala rumah sakit Senju Tsunade.

Bagaimanakah latihan naruto berikutnya?

Apa naruto akan mampu melakukan latihan menuju tahap berikutnya?

 **"TBC"**

maaf kalo pendek dan gak nyambung

 **kalo mau berniat nge flame fic ini lebih baik tekan aja tombol BACK ok! Daripada buang buang tenags mengetiknya**

 **Jaa.. nee..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family (** mudah mudahan bisa romance **)**

 **Rate : T** semi **M**

 **Pair : Naruto x ...**

 **Warning :** ooc, oc, gakjelas, Jelek, gaknyambung, alurberantakan, typo, idepasaran, authornewbie, **ETC**

 **Strong!naru, smart!naru, overpower!naru, godlike!naru, fiveElement!naru, mokuton!naru, cotrolchakra!naru**

 **Doujutsu!naru, live!MinaKushi, live!Shisui.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **"Pringatan keras ...!"**

 **TIDAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA**

 **tekan tombol back ok!**

Hari dari ke hari naruto terus berlatih dengan di bawah bimbingan Uchiha Shisui tentang chakra control, naruto ingin membuktikan kepada keluarga yang telah mengacuhkannya itu ia bisa menjadi seorang shinobi yang hebat tanpa bimbingan mereka. Naruto sekarang sadar bahwa keluarganya sudah membuangnya, itu terbukti sudah 2 bulan ia tidak pernah pulang kerumahnya tapi keluarganya itu tidak pernah menghawatirkannya apalagi mencarinya, mereka itu seolah olah menganggap naruto itu bukan lagi bagian dari mereka, mereka juga tidak pernah merasa kehilangan anggota keluarga lainnya hanya terus pokus tertuju pada anak emas mereka (Menma), semua itu dikarnakan perkatan seorang sannin (Jiraya) yang merupakan guru dari ayah naruto (Minato) yang mengatakan bahwa salah satu anak mereka itu anak yang di ramalkan karna memiliki kekuatan yang besar.

Keluarga naruto beranggapan bapan bahwa yang memiliki kekuatan besar itu adalah putera bungsu mereka yaitu Menma karna ia memiliki kyubi, karna kyubi itu memiliki kekutan besar dan mengerikan. Jiraya sudah menegaskan jangan terlalu menyimpulkan dengan pasti bahwa anak Menma bisa saja bukan dan mungkin berubah dan masih samar samar tapi tetap saja Keluarga naruto terutama ayahnya (Minato) tidak mendengarkan perkataan jiraya sehingga narutolah yang kena imbasnya (jadi tidak diperdulian). Kejadian itu saat naruto berada di dalam kamarnya dan tidak sengaja mendengarnya.

 **Flash back : ON (** sebelum naruto bertemu dengan ANBU taka/shisui **)**

Diruang tamu tampaknya Minato dan Kushina sedang bersantai di sore hari ini karna pekerjaan mereka tampaknya sudah selesai seperti halnya minato sang yondaime hokage kini tengah membaca koran di temani teh hangat, sedangkan sang istri hanya duduk menikmati tehnya saja.

"Yo. Minato, Kushina" sapa Jiraya yang kini memasuki ruang tamu dimana tempat Minato dan kushina berada

"Yo. Sensei/erro-sannin" sapa balik Minato dan Kushina bersamaan.

"Tumben sensei mampir ke tempat kami. Tidak melakukan pemcarian?" Tambah minato. Sambil Melipat koran yang ia baca. Jiraya hanya menyeringai. Kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi di hadapan pasangan suami istri tersebut.

"Mah... mah... apa aku tidak boleh mampir untuk melihat bocah bocahku" koment jiraya dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Ku harap kau tidak mengajarkan hal hal aneh pada bocah 3 tahun. Tebane..." ucap kushina bercanda dengan mengeluarkan sedikit aura horrornya.

"Ha.. ha.. ha.. mana mungkin si hebat gamma sannin jiraya melakukan hal aneh. Kushina" jawab cepat jiraya dengan tawa garingnya dan sedikit nerves. 'Aku tetap tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa melewati hal ini" pikir jiraya yang merasakan aura horor kushina sambil mnatap muridnya yang tersenyum changgung.

"Apa ada kabar baru sensei?" Tanya minato dengan serius.

"Ini tentang bocah yang diramalkan" kali ini jiraya serius. Kembali ke topic permasalahan yang sesungguhnya

"Apa kau sudah menemukannya sensei" tanya minato penasaran

"Bukan tapi ini pengelihatan baru tetua kodok agung Gamamaru-sama. Kalu ia (anak ramalan) telah lahir dengan kekuatan yang besar tapi biasa juga di anggap kutukan akan menentukan nasib masa depan dunia menuju kedaimaian tau kehancuran nantinya" jelas jiraya tapi percaya kalo menma adalah orangnya yang menyelamatkan dunia menuju kedamaian" lanjutnya serius.

"Ba-bagai mana kau bisa seyakin itu erro sannin?" Tanya kushina sedikit gelagapan.

"Kalau kekuatan yang besar itu jelas kyubi yang ada di tubuh menma. Jika dihubungkan dengan kejadian waktu minato bilang pernah melawan sosok bertopeng itu kalo ia akan datang kembali untuk mengambil kyubi karna ia membutuhkan kekuatannya yang besar untuk melaksanakan tujuannya. Maka sudah jelas kyubi adalah kuncinya. Mungkin juga orang yang menjadi jinchuriki kyubilah akan menjadi penyelamat dan menggagalkan sekaligus mengalahkan orang bertopeng itu yang menjadi anak dalam ramalannya" jelas jiraya panjang lebar

"Jika seperti itu maka kita harus fokus pada menma kemudian melatihnya" ucap minato tiba tiba mengutarakan pendapatnya dengan tegas.

"Tapi tunggu dulu minato jangan menyimpulkan terlalu cepat. Karna tetua agung itu masih belum jelas melihatnya karna masih samar samar" jelas lagi jiraya dengan tegas dan melarang muridnya menyimpulkannya dengan pasti.

"Memangnya kenapa sensei. Bukannya sudah jelas tadi sensei mengatakan soal kekuatan yang besar itu kyubi. Dan berarti menma juga mempunyai kekuatan yang besar karna ia jinchuriki kyubi. Jadi semuanya sudah jelas bahwa menma itu anak yang di ranalkan" ucap minato yang masih kukuh dengan pendapatnya itu.

"Aku juga setuju dengan apa yang di katakan oleh Minato-kun. Bahwa Menma itu anak yang diramalkan" timpal kushina yang juga setuju dengan pendapat sang suami

"Tapi Minato kushina..."

"Sudahlah sensei tidak ada tapi tapian karna semuanya sudah jelas. Aku yakin dengan hal itu dan mulai besok aku akan mulai melatih menma" ucap kembali dan memotong perkataan senseinya itu. Ia sudah yakin dengan perkataannya itu apa lagi sang istri juga mendukungnya.

"Hahh... terserah padamulah" ucap jiraya sambil menghela nafas pasrah. "Tapi kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan keluarga ini aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab" lanjut jiraya karna merasakan firasat buruk tentang ini kedepannya.

"Tentu saja tidak akan sensei/erro sannin" ucap Minato dan Kushina bersamaan dengan sangat yakin.

Tanpa mereka sadari naruto yang berada di dalam kamarnya tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka dan mulai menitikan air matanya dan juga saat itulah firasat jiraya terbukti naruto yang kena imbasnya dan naruto mulai di abaikan dan di acuhkan oleh keluarganya.

 **Flashback : OF**

Itulah sekilas tentang naruto yang tidak pernah pulang kerumahnya sampai saat ini. Ia hanya terus terus dan terus berlatih dengan keras untuk melupakan kepedihan hatinya saat ini

Bagaimanakah latihan naruto selanjutnya?

Apakah naruto mampu untuk melatih chakra controlnya hingga mencapai level chakra controlnya Tsunade Senju?

Nantikan jawabannya di chapter 3

 **"TBC"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family, (** mudah mudahan bisa romance **)**

 **Rate : T** semi **M**

 **Warning :** ooc, oc, typo, jelek, idepasaran, gakjelas, gaknyambung, alurberantakan, authornewbie, **etc**

 **strong!naru, smart!naru, godlike!naru, fiveElement!naru, dojutsu!naru, mokuton!naru, chakracontrol!naru, notjinchuriki!naru, live!MinaKushi, live!shisui**

" **Peringatan keras ...!"**

 **TIDAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA**

 **tekan aja tombol back ok!**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Sudah hampir beberapa bulan lamanya naruto berlatih chakra control di bawah bimbingan uchiha shisui, selama itu pula control chakranya bertambah meskipun cuma sedikit yaitu 10% saja karna semakin hari semakin sulit naruto berlatih chakra controlnya itu, entah kenapa semakin hari semakin besar chakranya itu atau mungkin hanya perasaan dirinya saja.

Walaupun shisui jarang menemani naruto berlatih karna kesibukannya sebagai seorang ANBU, tapi naruto tetap semangat untuk berlatih dan juga sedikit memahami shisui dengan kesibukannya sebagai ANBU. Naruto juga sudah membangkitkan sharingannya setelah melakukan blood ritualnya dengan shisui beberapa bulan lalu yang awalnya hanya 2 tomoe sekarang sharingan naruto sudah lengkap 3 tomoe berkat hasil kerja kerasnya.

Naruto kini masih melatih chakranya yang tiba tiba kembali menggila dengan sendirinya dan shisui juga belum tau tentang bertambahnya chakra naruto karna sudah satu minggu belakangan ini shisui belum pulang dari misinya. Berkat chakra controlnya itu naruto sudah bisa belajar ilmu medis berkat ketekunannya dalam membaca buku di perpustakaan konoha. Naruto juga sudah bisa melakukan penyembuhan pada anggota badan makhluk hidup seperti hewab yang sedang terluka, walaupun naruto masih melakukannya dengan head seal saja karna chakranya baru 75% terkontrol dan juga naruto hanya bisa menyembuhkan luka sayatan benda tajam saja.

Naruto melakukan percobaan pertama medisnya pada hewan, saat itu naruto melihat seekor hewan aneh mirip seperti seekor naga tapi punya sayap yang masih kecil berwarna putih yang sedang terluka dan berhasil menyembuhkannya dan bisa terbang kembali. Tidak hanya itu pula naruto juga sering menyembuhkan hewan hewan lainnya yang terluka, hingga sampai saat ini saat naruto seđang melakukan latihannya di hutan, hewan hewan penghuni hutan itu sering datang melihat naruto yang sedang berlatih, seperti saat ini.

Tujuan naruto berlatih adalah ia ingin melindungi orang orang yang berharga baginya yaitu orang yang mau menerima kekurangan dan juga kelebihan yang ada pada dirinya. Awalnya ia hanya ingin melindungi dua oranğ saja mereka itu ayah dan anak pemilik sebuah kedai ichiraku ramen, karna naruto belum bertemu dengan ANBU taka a.k.a Uchiha Shisui dan saat itu naruto baru berumur 3 tahun. Kejadian itu terjadi 4 tahun yang lalu saat naruto saat naruto sedang kelaparan karna habis menagis

 **Flashback** _ **(4 t**_ _ahun sebelumnya..._ _ **)**_

Seorang anak kecil berambut merah sedang berjalan keluar dari dalam hutan, kira kira anak keciĺ itu baru berumur 3 tahun. Ia keluar dari dalam hutan itu dengan lesu dan sebelah tangan kanannya itu sedang memegangi perutnya mungkin ia sedang kelaparan atau sakit perut.

Setelah ia berhasil keluar dari hutan itu tiba tiba saja berhenti berjalan dan juga hidungnya sedari tadi tidak berhenti bergerak separtinya anak itu sedang mencium bau aroma makanan anak itu sepertinya sedang mencari dari mana asalnya aroma makanan itu berasal. Kemuadian pandangan anak itu tertuju pada sebuah kedai yang bertuliskan "ICHIRAKU RAMEN" dengan tulisan yang besar dan mungkin dari sanalah makanan itu berasal. Kemudian anak kecil itu berniat menghampiri kedai itu.

Di kedai itu terlihat ada dua orang. Satu orang laki laki kira kira berumur 40 tahun dan seorang perempuan dewasa yang masih muda kira kira baru berumur 19 tahun yang sedang membereskan barang barangnya sepertinya ke dua orang itu adalah pemilik kedai itu.

Anak itu lalu menghampiri kedai itu dan berniat memasukinya tapi niatanya terhenti sebab teringat sesuatu bahwa ia gak punya uang kemudian hendak pergi tapi tiba tiba saja terhenti seperti ada suara yang memanggilnya.

"Hei nak sepertinya kamu sedang kelaparan. Apa kamu mau makan ramen dulu..?" Tanya lelaki pemilik kedai itu. Merasa ada yang mangilnya anak kecil itu menoleh

"Maaf paman aku sudah gak punya uang...!" Jawab anak kecil itu

"Sudahlah nak kemarilah dan duduklah" ucap lelaki pemilik kedai itu. "Dan tunggu sebentar" lanjut lelaki itu sambil pergi ke dapur.

Tak berselang lama lelaki tu kembali lagi sambil membawa semangkok ramen yang kelihatanya masih hangat

"Sekarang makanlah, paman tau kamu itu sedang lapar. Jadia makanlah kamu juga gak usah membayarnya " ucap kembali lelaki itu yang memberikan ramennya pada anak kecil itu dan membuat anak kecil itu senang.

"Benarkah paman" ucap anak ķecil itu. Dijawab anggukan kepala saja oleh lelaki itu

"Terimakasih paman...! Ucap anak kecil itu lalu mulai memakan ramennya

"Ngomong siapa namamu nak? Tanya lelaki itu "kalo nama paman itu teuchi" lanjut orang yang bernama teuchi itu memperkenalkan diri

"Namaku naruto paman" ucap anak kecil itu memberitahukan namanya. Kemudian mereka pun mengobrol biasa sampai datang anak sang pemilik kedai itu yang naruto ketahui bernama ayame. Dan sejak saat itulah naruto serinğ makan di kedai itu.

 **Flashback : OF**

Itulah dua oranğ pertama yang mau menerima naruto yang ingin ia lindungi. Setelah itu naruto menghabiskan wàķtunya denganembaca buku buku kuno yang ada di perpudtakaan konoha sampai akhir di umurnya yang ke 7 tahun naruto bertemu dengan ANBU taka a.k.a Uchiha Sisui.

Bagai manakah kelanjutan ceritanya?

Nantikan di chapter yang ke 4...

 **"TBC"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family (** mudah mudahan bisa romance **)**

 **Rate : T** semi **M**

 **Pair : Naruto x ...**

 **Warning :** ooc, oc, typo, alurgakjelas, amburadul, berantakan, idepasaran, authornewbie, **etc**

 **Strong!naru, smart!naru, godlike!naru, fiveElement!naru, mokuton!naru, doujutsu!naru, chakracontrol!naru, liveMinKushiShisui**

 **"Pringatan keras...!"**

 **TIDAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA**

 **tekan aja tombol back ok!**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **3 tahun kemudian**

Sudah tiga tahun lamanya naruto berlatih mengendalikan chakranya yang tiba tiba saja menggila itu dan chakra control naruto dalam tiga tahun ini sudah bertambah, ia sudah bisa melanjutkannya menuju tahap terakhir yaitu berjalan di air terjun walapun hanya bisa bertahan sampai 5 menit saja yang artinya chakra controlnya itu sudah mencapai 95% kini tingal 5% lagi untuk menyelesaikannya kemudian berhasil, maka chakra controlnya sudah sempurna. Naruto akan menyamai chakra control milik Tsunade senju yang mempunyai chakra control sempurna. dengan control chakra yang semurna naruto akan mudah untuk belajar ninjutsu.

Sudah tiga tahun pula naruto tidak pulang kerumahnya , tapi lagi lagi keluarganya tidak menghawatirkan apalagi mencarinya. Maka naruto pun sudah memutuskan ia sudah menyerah untuk dapat menarik perhatian keluarganya itu. Mereka hanya fokus pada kembarannya itu yang menurut mereka anak dalam ramalan itu tapi sekarang ia sudah tidak peduli lagi pada mereka. Naruto akan menganggap mereka itu seperti rekan sesama shinobi bukan lagi sebagai kelurganya.

Selama tiga tahun itu naruto hanya mempunyai tiga orang yang mau menerimya, naruto hanya ak

Mau menganggap mereka bertiha sebagai keluarganya sekaligus orang yang ingin di lindunginya, sedang kan yang lainnya akan naruto anggap sebagai rekan sesama shinobi dari konoha.

Naruto sekarang sudah berumur 10 tahun naruto berfikir sekarang sudah saatnya berlatih ninjutsu karna chakra controlnya sudah mencapai 95% ia tinggal menyempurnakannya saja yaitu dengan kage bunshin. ngomong ngomong soal bunshin, naruto bisa menciptakan 5000 kage bunshin karna chakra milik naruto itu lebih besar dari chakra milik kyubi. kage bunshin naruto 2x lebih banyak dari pada kage bunshin adiknya menma yang hanya bisa membuat 2000 kage bunshin saja.

Naruto sekarang sedang bersiap akan memulai latihan ninjutsu tapi ia sedikit bingung apa yang akan ia lakukan. disaat naruto bingung mau melakukan apa, tiba tiba saja seseorang mengagetkannya

"Yo. Naru-chan" sapa orang itu yang tiba tiba saja berdiri di belakang naruto, sontak saja membuat naruto terkejut

"SUDAH KU BILANG. JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN EMBEL EMBEL CHAN. BAKA ANIKI" bukannya menjawab sapaan orang itu. Naruto malah marah

Ternyata orang yang mengejutkan naruto itu ternyata kakak angkatnya yaitu uchiha shisui.

"He...he.. maaf maaf" ucap sisui cengengesan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Tumben datang kemari nii-san. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya naruto yang merasa heran dengan kakak angkatnya yang tidak biasanya datang menemuinya dikarnakan kakak angkatnya itu selalu sibuk.

"Memangnya tidak boleh ya seorang kakak datang untuk melihat adiknya yang sedang berlatih?" Tanya shisui menyeringai. bukannya menjawab malah balik bertanya.

"Bu-bukan begitu niisan. Naru merasa heran aja biasanya kan nii-san selalu sibuk dengan tugas nii-san di ANBU" jawab naruto sedikit gugup setelah kakak angkat nya itu balik bertanya.

"Haahh... sudahlah lupakan saja" ucap shisui. menghela nafasnya.

"Ngomong ngomong naru, kamu sedang berlatih apa? Sepertinya naru lagi kesulitan?" Lanjut shisui bertanya

"Begini nii-san. Sekarang Naru mau berlatih menggunakan ninjutsu tapi naru bingung harus mulai dari mana dulu?" Jawab naruto. menceritakan permasalahan yang sedang ia alami pada kakak angkatnya.

Shisui yang mendengar perkataan tentang permasalahan adik angkatnya itu tersenyum kemudian menjelaskannya

"Begini naru kalau kamu mau berlatih ninjutsu. Kamu harus tau dulu element element apa saja yang kamu miliki...!" Ucap shisui

"Bagaimana caranya nii-san" tanya naruto.

Shisui pun mengambil suatu benda di dalam kantong ninjanya, kemudian di perlihatkannya. Dan benda tersebut seperti kertas segi empat berwarna putih

"Ambilah kertas ini" ucap shisui kepada naruto dan menyuruh naruto mengambilnya. Naruto pun mengambil kertas itu. Naruto pun bertanys

"Kertas apa ini nii-san?"

"Itu adalah kertas chakra. Kertas itu berpunggsi untuk mengetahui element apa saja yang kita miliki" ucap shisui menjelaskan.

"Caranya naru tinggal alirkan saja chakra naru ke kertas itu kemudian nanti kertas itu akan bereaksi. Klo kertas basah berarti itu element air, kalo mengkerut itu element petir, kalo terbelah dua itu element angin kalo hangus itu element api dan kalo kertas tu berubah jadi coklat krmudian hancur berarti itu element tanah" lanjut shisui menjelaskan fungsi dan kegunaannya kertas itu panjang lebar, sementara naruto hanya mengangguk ngangguk aja tanda ia mengerti.

"Klo nii-san sendiri punya berapa perubahan chakra?" Tanya naruto kembali

"Kalo nii-san punya 3 yaitu api, petir dan air" jawab shisui

"Sugoi... nii-san memang hebat" ucap naruto dan memuji kakak angkatnya itu. Sementara shisui hanya tersenyum dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu karna malu mendapat pujian dari adik angkatnya.

"Sekarang gilarmu mu naru" uacap shisui. Naruto pun menganggukkannya.

Naruto pun mengalirkan chakranya pada kertas itu maka terjadilah hal yang mengejutkan shisui yaitu kertas pertama basah, kedua berwarna coklat, ketiga mengkerut, kertas keempat terbelah dan kertas yang kelima itu angus.

Shisui yang melihat hal itu pun terkejut dan syok dengan maya yang membulat serta mulut yang menganga karna belum pernah melihat kejadian hal seperti itu dalam hidupnya melihat seorang anak yang memiliki hal smacam itu. Hatake Kakashi aja punya 4 perubahan chakra berkat sharingan pemberian dan hasil dari latihan kerasnya. 'Tapi naruto... ah mungkin itu jugs hasil latihan kerasya juga' pikir shisui yang masih syok itu. Berarti naruto memiliki 5 perubahan chakra sama seperti yang di miliki oleh Sandaime hokahe a.k.a Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Setelah mengetahui perubahan chakranya itu ia merasa senang sekali karena memiliki 5 perubahan chakra namun ia bingung sebab tidak ada respon sama sekali dari kakak angkatnya itu, maka naruto pun memutuskan tuk menengok kakak angkatanya dan apa yang terjadi dengan kakaknya hingga tak merespon dengan apa yang kakak angkatnya saksikan itu.

Naruto yang melihat ekspresi kaka angkatnya itu seketika sweatdrop-jawdrop mendadak karna melihat ekspresi kakak angkatnya yaitu matanya melotot dengan mulut menganga. Naruto pun menegurnya

"Nii-san. nii-san kenapa...?" Tanya naruto dengan raut wajah bigung? Meliat ekspresi kakak angkatnya itu, shisui pun mulai setengah sadar

"Na-naruto ka-kamu..." ucap terbata shisui masih dengan ekspresi yang sama karna baru setengah sadar

"Ffff... buaha... ha... ha ekspresi nii-san lucu sekali ha... ha.." tawa naruto pun pecah seketika saat melihat ekspresi kakak angkatnya itu. Naruto tertawa terpingkal pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya.

Shisui yang sudah sadar pun merasa bingung kenapa naruto tertawa seperti itu, akhirnya ia mengerti setelah tadi sempat mendengar naruto bicara saat ia baru setengah sadar. Kemudian shisui menundukan kepalanya dan seketika aura horror pun keluar dari tubuhnya

 **"Na-ru-to..."** ucap shisui dengan suara berat dengan horrna.

Tawa naruto lenyap saat ia mendengar suara berat dan melihat aura horror yang menguar dari tubuh shisui

"He.. he.. he naru cuman bercanda ko. nii-san" ucap naruto yang malah cengengesan gak jelas dan saat itu juga aura horror shisui langsung lenyap seketika

"Jadi bagaimana nii-san" tanya naruto

"Hhaahh... baiklah naru. Kamu mempunyai 5 perubahan chakra yaitu air, tanah, petir, angin dan api" jawab shisui menjelaskan tentang perubahan chakra naruto

"Jadi nii-san naru mempunyai semua perubahan chakra" ucap naruto di jawab anggukan oleh shisui

Sejak saat itu shisui mulai melatih dan mengajari naruto ninjutsu element karna shisui di berikan libur oleh yondaime hokage a.k.a Namikaze Minato atau ayahnya naruto.

Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya?

Tunggu aja di chapter yang ke 5

 **"TBC"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family (** mudah mudahan bisa romance **)**

 **Rate : T** semi **M**

 **Pair : Naruto x ...**

 **Warning :** ooc, oc, typo, jelek gaknyambung, alurberantakan, gakjelas, idepasaran, authornewbie, **etc**

 **Smart!naru, strong!naru, godlike!naru, fiveElement!naru, mokuton!naru, dojutsu!naru, chakracontrol!naru, tewinsmenma!naru liveMinatoKushinaShisui,**

 **"Peringatan keras ...!"**

 **TIDAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA**

 **tekan aja tombol back ok!**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **6 tahun kemudian...**

Sudah enam tahun terlewati. Naruto sekarang sudah berumur 13 tahun. Beberapa tahun kebelang ini banyak sekali kejadian kejadian yang sudah naruto lewati, salah satu diantaranya yaitu pembantaian salah satu clan terkuat di konoha yaitu clan Uchiha. Kejadian ini terjadi kira kira 5 tahun lalu yang dilakukan oleh salah satu anggota clan uchiha itu sendiri yaitu seorang captain ANBU yang bernama Uchiha Itachi. Itachi membantai clannya sendiri dan hanya menyisakan dua anggota clan uchiha yaitu Uchiha Shisui dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Itachi tidak membunuh mereka berdua karna mereka adalah orang yang sangat ia sayangi. Itachi tidak membunuh Shisui karna Shisui sendiri sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang merupakan adik kandungnya sendiri. Itachi sangat menyayangi adiknya itu dia tidak tega membunuhnya dan ia menitip kan adiknya pada shisui karna ia akan pergi dari desa dan menjadi nukenin **clas** **S** karna membantai clannya dan juga untuk menanggung beban kebencian adiknya sendiri karna ia yakin adiknya itu akan membencinya.

Kejadian lainnya juga menimpa pada salah satu clan ternama di konoha yaitu Clan Hyuga. Kejadian itu terjadi sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu yaitu sebuah penculikan salah satu anak clan head clan hyuga yang dilakukan oleh kelompok shinobi dari desa Kumogakure yaitu sebuah desa besar yang terletak di salah satu negara besar shinobi yaitu Negara Petir (Rai no Kuni) tapi insident penculikan itu berhasil di gagalkan oleh shinobi shinobi dari Clan Hyuga itu sendiri.

Kejadian berikutnya yang naruto alami enam tahun belakangan ini yaitu bertambahnya orang yang peduli dengan naruto dan orang itu adalah sandaime hokage a.k.a Hiruzen sarutobi 4 tahun lalu saat berselang satu tahun terjadi insiden hyuga itu ia kenalkan oleh kakak angkatnya yaitu Shisui untuk membantunya dalam berlatih ninjutsu karna menurut shisui hanya sandaimelah orang yang cocok untuk melatih naruto karna sandaime dan naruto sama sama mempunyai ke 5 perubahan chakra.

Sebenarnya sandaime sering melihat dan mengawasi naruto yang berlatih di bawah bimbingan Uchiha Shisui melalui bola crystalnya namun ia belum berani menemui mereka karna takut naruto tidak menerima bantuan darinya. maka sandaime pun meminta bantuan kepada shisui supaya naruto mau menerimanya. sandaime pula sudah tau apa yang terjadi dengan kehidupan naruto yaitu naruto itu sering di abaikan dan di acuhkan oleh orang tuanya yang lebih mementingkan kembarannya itu ia juga tau bahwa naruto sudah tidak pernah pulang kerumahnya lagi.

Sandaime sudah mengawasi naruto saat naruto masih berumur 9 tahun. tepatnya saat naruto masih berlatih chakra control di bawah bimbingan shisui sampai ia dikenalkan kakak angkat naruto dan di terima dengan baik oleh naruto. pada mulanya Sandaime meminta pada shisui, saat shisui pulang dari misinya dan sedang melaporkan hasil misinya pada yondaime hokage sesudah shisui mengundurkan diri dari ANBU dan menjadi jounin serta sandaime kebetulan ada di kantor hokage.

 **Flashback : ON (** _4 tahun sebelumnya..._ **)**

Shisui yang sudah menyelesaikan laporan hasil dari misinya itu ia berbalik dan berniat pergi keluar dari kantor hokage. tiba tiba saja ia mendengar suara sandaime yang memanggilnya

"Tunggu shisui-kun..." ucap sandaime yang memanggil sisui. Shisui pun berbalik dan bertanya

"Ada apa sandaime-sama" tanyanya

"Bisakah kamu datang nanti sore ke dirumahku. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" ucap sandaime yang meminta shisui datang ke rumahnya. sementara yondaime hanya diam saja menfengarkan.

"Baiklah nanti sore saya akan datang kerumah anda sandaime-sama" ucap shisui. Setelah mengucapkan hal itu shisui pun keluar dari kantor hokage.

Sore harinya shisui pun datang ke rumah kediaman sandaime hokage. disana sudah ada sandaime yang menunggunya

"Ada apa sandaime-sama menyuruh daya datang menemui anda" tanya shisui sedikit penasaran

"Baiklah. tapi sebelum itu..." ucapan sandaime pun terhenti tapi ia malah melakukan headseal. Shisui pun mengerti bawa sandaime membuat kekai kedap suara. berarti yang ingin di bicarakannya itu sangat penting. tidak boleh ada yang lain mendengar pembicaraan ini.

"Memangnya apa yang sebenarnya ingin anda bicarakan dengan saya sehingga anda memasang kekai segala" tanya shisui yang masih penasaran

"Begini shisui kun..." ucap sandaime. Kemudian ia menjelaskan semuanya pada shisui dari **a** - **z**. Sampai...

"Bagaimana shisui-kun...?" Lanjut sandaime bertanya

Shisui pun mengerti dengan keiginan sandaime yaitu sandaime ingin membantu naruto sekaligus meminta maaf pada naruto sehingga sandaime meminta bantuan padanya.

Shisui pun mulai berfikir 'mungkin benar juga kalo sandaime bisa membantu latihannya naruto, maka naruto akan cepat berkembang karna sandaime juga mempunyai ke 5 perubahan chakra seperti naruto' pikir shisui, maka shisui pun berkata

"Baiklah sandaime-sama. saya akan mencoba membantu anda" ucap shisui langsung menyetujuinya.

"Terimakasih shisui-kun" ucap sandaime senang karna shisui mau membantunya.

 **Flashback : OF**

Sejak saat itulah shisui mengenalkannya pada sandaime. dan shisui pun menjelaskan pada naruto bahwa hanya sandaime yang cocok untuk membantu latihannya, naruto pun menyetujuinya karna apapun yang kakal angkatnya lakukan itu untuk kemajuan latihannya dan naruto tidak ingin membuat kakak angkatnya itu kecewa. sehingga orang yang membimbing latihannya bertambah jadi dua orang,

Sejak enam tahun itu pula control chakra naruto sudah sempurna artinya control chakra naruto saat ini setara dengan Tsunade Senju. Untuk kekuatannya naruto sampai saat ini menurut sandaime saat ini setara dengan shisui begitu pula dengan shisui yang sudah mengakui bahwa kekuatan naruto itu setara dengannya hanya saja naruto masih kurang berpengalaman.

Naruto berlatih ninjutsu selama tiga tahun saja saat naruto berumur 9 tahun sampai 12 tahun di bawah bimbingan sandaime dan shisui. selma itu pula naruto sudah menguasai ke 5 perubahan chakranya. Walaupun hanya sampai ninjutsu **rank C** sampai **rank A** saja untuk ke 3 elementnya yaitu element petir, api, dan angin saja sedang kan 2 element lainnya yaitu element tanah dan ait sudah naruto kuasai secara sempurna terutama element tanahnya yang sudah sangat sempurna sehingga naruto dapat menguasai jutsu dotonsecara sempurna yaitu sebuah jutsu yang bisa masuk kedalam tanah tanpa head seal yang di sebut **Kagero.**

Untuk kekei genkai elementnya naruto sudah memunculkannya yaitu mokuton. untuk kekei genkai ini naruto belum sepenuhnya menguasai, karna ia belum menemukan gulungan jutsunya ia hanya mengusai kekei genkai ini sampai **rank C** saja itu pun hasil dari mencopy dan mempraktekannya saat ia berlatih. naruto mengcopynya dari seorang ANBU konoha bernama yamato saat tidak sengaja ia melihat ANBU itu sedang mengajari adiknya menma menma yang sedang berlatih saat ia akan pergi latihan.

Menurut sandaime yang naruto dengar, menma itu sangat sulit untuk melatih chakra controlnya karna malas, menurut adiknya itu melatih chakra control itu adalah latihan yang membuang buang waktu saja karna menurnya tanpa melatih chakra control pun ia akan bisa menguasai jutsu. sandaime mengatakan menma itu sangat arrogant dan seenaknya sendiri seperti saat sedang berlatih dengan ayahnya pun ia sering tidak mendengarkan perkataan orang lain selalu seenaknya saja sehingga sulit untuk berkembang.

Dalam satu tahun terakhir naruto memutuskan untuk belajar fuin jutsu dan meminta sandaime mengajarkannya fuin jutsu. maka sandaime pun dengan senang hati mengajarkan naruto fuin jutsu walau tak selevel dengan ayahnya sandaime hanya menguasai sampai level 6 saja. naruto cuman meminta sandaime mengajarkan dasar dasarnya selanjutnya ia sendiri yang akan mengembangkannya. sehingga dalam satu tahun ini fuin jutsu naruto sudah mencapai level 7 karna darah Uzumakinya yang kental warisan dari sang ibu. naruto belajar fuinjutsu itu seperti air mengalir sehingga dengan mudah mempelajari dan memahaminya. jadi tingkatan fuin jutsunya itu lebih dari satu tingkat di atas sandaime yang hanya mampu mencapai level 6 saja.

 **(A** / **N :** di fic ini untuk tingkatan fuin jutsu sandaime ini hanya mencapai level 6 saja soalnya ane gak tau he.. he.. :-D **)**

Shisui dan Sandaime hanya bisa terkagum kagum dengan kejeniusan yang di miliki naruto. menurut sandaime dan shisui kejeniusan naruto setara dengan nama kage terdahulu yaitu Tobirama Seju atau Nidaime Hokage sehingga sandaime menyebut naruto sebagai 'The Tobirama Reborn' karna kejeniusannya.

Bagai manakah kelanjutannya?

Natikan di chapter ke 6

 **"TBC"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Genre : Adventure, family (** mudah mudahan bisa romance)

 **Rate : T** semi **M**

 **Pair : Naruto x ...**

 **Warning :** ooc, oc, typo, jelek, gakjelas, gaknyambung, alurberantakan, idepasaran, authornewbie, **etc**

 **Smart!naru, strong!naru, godlike!naru, fiveElement!naru, mokuton!naru, chakracontrol!naru, dojutsu!naru, twinsMenma!naru**

 **LiveMinato,Kushina,Shisui**

 **"Peringatan keras...!"**

 **TIDAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA**

 **tekan aja tombol back ok!**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Pagi harinya seorang anak berambut merah sudah bangun dari tempat tidurnya anak itu bernama Uzumaki naruto seorang anak pasangan dari yondaime hokage a.k.a Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki sekarang sudah berganti marga Menjadi Namikaze karna sudah menikah sekaligus kembaran nsruto sang jinchuriki kyubi yaitu Menma Namikaze. tunggu dulu kenapa marga naruto itu Uzumaki bukan Namikaze? itu karna naruto tidak pernah mendapatkan perhatin sekaligus aib bagi keluarga hokage karena itu naruto mengganti marganya menjadi Uzumaki sebab ia merasa tidak pantas menyandang nama marga Namikaze.

Kembali ke story...

Sesudah bagun kemudian naruto langsung mengambil handuknya, setelah itu ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual paginya yaitu mandi. selang 10 menit kemudian naruto sedang bersiap siap berangkat menuju tempat biasa ia berlatih yaitu hutan kematian. Sebelum itu naruto membuat segel tangan seperti tanda + kemudian ia berucap

 **"Kage bunshin no jutsu"**

Bofff...

Setelah mengucapkan itu munculah sebuah bunshin yang menyerupai dirinya dari kepulan asap. naruto pun berkata pada bunshinnya

"Kau pergilah ke akademi gantikan aku seperti biasanya" perintah naruto pada bunshin nya itu.

"Baik bos..." ucap bunshinya itu kemudian pergi dengan sunshinnya.

Tunggu dulu ke akademi? Sejak kapan naruto masuk ke akademi?

Naruto sudah masuk ke akademi sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu tepatnya saat ia berumur 10 tahun atas permintaan kakak angkatnya juga sandaime saat melakukan sparing di training ground antara dirinya dan sandaime sementara shisui sebagai protektor dalam sparing itu

 **Flashback**

Di training ground sarutobi clan naruto berdiri dengan kokoh dengan kuda kuda bertarungnya sendiri begitu pula dengan sandaime

"Ok. kedua sisi bersiap" ucap shisui di sisi bagian training ground

"Hai" jawab mereka berdua

"Sparing ini untuk melihat perkembangan mu naru selama latihan bersamaku dan sandaime serta di perbolehkan mengunakan semua kempuan kalian dan tidak boleh membunuh" ucap shisui di balas anggukan oleh mereka berdua "Mulai" lanjut shisui

"Jadi. Apa kau sudah siap naruto-kun" ucap sandaime

"Kapan pun jiji. Aku sudah siap" balas naruto

'Jiji memiliki banyak pengalaman dalam perrtarungan. melawan seorang kage sepertinya menarik untuk menambah pengalamanku" pikir naruto mentap sandaime.

'Naruto kun memiliki kekuatan besar setara kyubi ia juga sudah menguasai shunshi no jutsu seprti shisui-kun sehingga gerakannya menjadi cepat ditambah chakra controlnya hampir sempurna sehingga mudah ia mengeluarkan jutsunya. tapi ia kurang dalam pengalaman walaupun sering sparing dengan shisui-kun. Saya rasa harus mengejutkannya' pikir sandaime langsung meluncur dengan kecepatan high jounin.

"Naruto yang melihat sandaime pun menyipitkan matanya. berkonsentrasi penuh.

'Dia ingin mengejutkan dengan kecepatan yah taktik yang bagus jiji tapi dalam kecepatan saya tidak akan kalah' pikir naruto yang melihat pukulan tangan sandaime yang ia takis dengan tangan kiri lalu memukul ke arah wajah sandaime. sandaime menakisnya dengan tangan kiri dan berputar cepat dengan tumit kirimya. Naruto menakisnya dengan dua tangannya hingga naruto terdorong ke belakang.

" sial. tendangan jiji keras selali" pikir naruto yang sudah kembali ke standnya langsung menyerang sandaime dengan kecepatan yang sama saat sandaime pertama menyerang naruto tadi

Disisi lain shisui yang menjadi pengamat menatap kagum dengan perkembangan adik angakatnya itu yang menerima dengan baik dengan apa yang di ajarkan olehnya itu yaitu tentang kecepatan dan ketepatannya saat bertarung.

'Sandaime-sama dan naruto sepertinya seimbang dalam kecepatan" pikir shisui yang mengamati pertarungan mereka.

Naruto langsung mrmberikan tendangan menyamping kehadapan sandaime yang belum sempat berdiri karna epek tendangan berputarnya. Sandaime menunduk berdasarkan insting dan pengalannya bertarung, untuk menghindar serangan naruto. Naruto yang kini stabil memberikan tendangan menusuk membelakangi sandaime yang menunduk. Sandaime menakis kaki naruto dengan menggunakan lengan kanannya. Naruto yang melihat itu memberikan seringai di wajahnya. sandaime melebarkan matanya melihat ekspresi naruto saat kaki kananya ia tahan.

'Sial. Tendangannya keras juga hampir setara dengan tendangannya tsunade' pikir sandaime menaikan lengan kirinya untuk menahan gerakan kaki naruto. Sandaime terlempar begitu pula dengan naruto.

Sandaime kembali menyerang naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi menghilang dalam gerakan menyisakan bayangan seperti bekas pergerakannya. Naruto tak mau kalah dan menghilang dalam kecepatan yang sama. hanya terlihat bayangan pada gerakan pada mereka seperti pertarungan dua kage hebat. Suara perpaduan seperti logam terdengar jelas di pertarungan mengisi indahnya separing all out mereka. Di akhiri gerekan terlihat jelas sandaime menendang keras ke arah perut menggunakan kaki kanannya naruto yang tidak sempat menghindar dan melihat gerakan sandaime hanya bisa melebarkan matanya menerima tendangan sandaime

Brookkk...

Tendangan itu menusuk perut naruto. naruto memejamkan matanya sebelah, kesakitan menerima temdangan sandaime. Naruto melayang di udara terlempar tendangan sandaime itu. naruto tidak mau membuang kesempatan itu melihat sandaime membelakanginya akibat pengaruh keras tendangannya. Naruto langsung membuat head seal dengan cepat

 **Katon : Ryuka no Jutsu**

Naruto menyemburkan api dari mulutnya bersekala 4 M berbentuk kepala naga meraung dari mulut naruto yang berada di udara. Sandaime melirik api itu sekilas

'Pikiran yang bagus naruto-kun melakukan serangan jutsu **B rank.** Tapi itu belum cukup mengalahkanku' pikir sandaime melompat ke depan dengan cepat menghindar dari **katon** rank **B** naruto. Lalu Booommm...

Ledakan pun terjadi menimbulkan asap tebal bercampur debu di arena. naruto mendarat dengan sempurna sambil memegagi perutnya yang masih sakit dan menatap kearah asap bercampur debu di rengah pertarungan mereka.

 **Doton : Yomi Numma**

Naruto melebarkan matanya saat sandaime menyebutkan jutsunya. Tanah tempat berdiri naruto berubah jadi lumpur penghisap dan membuat naruto susah berdiri.

Naruto yang bertahan menjaga keseimbangan, goyah akibat susahnya bergerak di lumpur buatan sandaime yang terus berferak. asap debu menghilang memperlihatkan sandaime yang masih melempar beberapa suriken kemudian melakukan head seal berakhir tiger ke arah naruto

 **Shuriken Kage Bunshin**

Beberapa shuriken yang sandaime lempar, berubah menjadi puluhan menyerang ke arah naruto. Naruto mengangkat lengan kirinya di tengah susahnya ia berdiri, merapalkan head seal tiger

 **Shunsin no Jutsu**

Bisik naruto pelan, menghilang dengan cepat ke samping kanannya sekitar 5 M. Serangan sandaime hanya menyentuh angin saja.

"Huh.. hampir saja" ucap naruto pelan menatap shuriken yang menancap di lumpur jutsu buatan sandaime yang perlahan berubah menjadi tanah kembali.

"Begitu ya, akhirnya kamu sudah menguasai dengan baik shunsin no jutsu yang diajarkan shisui-kun padamu ya" puji sandaime yang menurunkan tangannya dari head saeal sebelumnya sambuil tersenyum. Kini jarak mereka jadi 10 M dan di tengah kiri mereka ada kawah 4 M akibat jutsu katon naruto.

"Begitulah jiji, tapi masih sedikit susah" jawab naruto serius nenatap sandaime. Sandaime mengangguk perlahan dan menatap naruto serius.

Sementara shisui yang masih mengamati pertarungan mereka tersenyum bangga pada adik angkatnya itu karna berhasil melakukan jutsu yang ia ajarkan

'Kamu memang hebat ototou' pikir shisui yang memuji adik angkatnya

"Baiklah pelajaran ke dua, ninjutsu" ucap sandaime yang melakukan head seal dengan cepat langsung menghirup udara dan membengkakan dada

 **Katon : Karyu Endan**

Sandaime menyemburkan api bersekala 5 M berbentuk berbentuk semburan lonjong menyerang naruto cepat. naruto yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam dan melakukan head seal dengan cepat naruto menyelesaikan head sealnya dengan memperlihatkan telapak tangannya kedepan, ibu jari dan telunjuk bertemu membentuk segi tiga dengan telapak tangannya lurus

 **Suiton : suinjiheki no Jutsu**

Teriak naruto keras. Seketika muncul gelombang air berbentuk lingkaran berputar seperti tornado yang mengelilingi tubuhnya. Tinggi gelombang air itu sekitar 10 M bersekala 4 M untuk daerah lindungannya.

Disisi lain shusui yang tengah memperhatikan pertarungan sandaime vs adik angkatnya itu hanya bisa terkejut sekaligus kagum pada tekhnik suiton yang di ciptakan Nidaime Hokage berhasil di sempurnakan oleh adik angkatnya itu dengan baik.

'Kamu memang jenius ototou bisa menyempurnakan tekhnik suiton nidaime-sama. Aku bangga sekali' pikir shisui yang terkagum kagum sekaligus memuji natuto.

Sandaime perlahan menghilangkan jutsu katon dari mulutnya, terkagum kagum menatap jutsu suitonnya naruto

"Jadi kau sudah menyempurnakan teknik suito nidaime-sama ya. Naruto-kun" ucap sandaime dengan senyum menatap naruto yang kini menurunkan air penghalang jutsu katon sandaime

"Begitulah. Saatnya serangan balik" ucap naruto sambil melakukan head seal cepat

 **Suiton : Daibakufu no Jutsu**

Teriak naruto pelan. Seketika genangan air sisa jutsu naruto tadi membentuk gelombang dengan tinggi 8 M di depan naruto dengan cepat menyerang kearah sandaime seperti sebuah ledakan gelombang air.

'Dia melakukan jutsu **rank A** dengan santai. tsk.. kau mang memili chakra monster naruto-kun' pikir sandaime melakukan head seal cepat

 **Doton : Doryujo Heki**

Ucap sandaime. Seketika munculah dinding terbuat dari tanah yang besar dan kuat didepan sandaime untuk menahan jutsu suiton naruto dan

Blarrr...

Ledakan pun terjadi ketika dua buah jutsu berbeda saling bertabrakan hingga terliha kedua jutsu itu sama sama sudah berhenti. Ketika mereka berdua akan melanjutkan pertarungan kembali ada sebuah suara yang mengintrupsi mereka untuk berhenti

"Sudah cukup. Sparingnya kita sudahi saja" ucap suara itu. Ternyata suara itu adalah shisui yang jadi sang protektor dalam sparing all out mereka itu. Hingga mereka berdua berhenti.

"Bukankah ada yang ingin kita bicarakan pada naruto sandaime sama" ucap kembali shisui mendekati naruto dan sandaime

"Ah.. benar juga" ucap sandaime

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan kepadaku. Nii-san, jiji?" kini giliran naruto yang berucap sekaligus bertanya

"Begini naruto-kun, aku sudah mendaftarkan mu ke akademi atas permintaan shisui-kun supaya kamu nanti di sana bisa bersosialisasi dengan anak seusia kamu dan supaya kamu bisa berteman dengan mereka, dan mulai besok kamu bisa masuk dan bersekolah di sana" jawab sandaime menjelaskan

"Baiklah kalau itu ke inginan kalian berdua naru akan bersekolah disana" ucap naruto menyanggupi permintaan kakak angkatnya dan juga sandaime karna ia tidak mau membuat mereka berdua kecewa.

Sejak saat itulah narutp mulai bersekolah di akademi ninja. walaupun banyak yang mengejeknya terutama adiknya itu setiap hari saat naruto masuk akaedemi, bahkan ketika sudah satu tahun di akademi semua anak seusianya itu tidak ada satu orang pun dari mereka yang mau berteman dengan naruto sampai sekarang itu semua di karnakan menma sang adik yang melarangnya untuk berteman dengan naruto dengan alasan naruto/kakanya itu pembawa sial, aib keluarga dan yang lainnya. Tapi naruto tidak peduli apa yang adik dan yang di katakan anak yang lainnya. Itulah ingatan yang ia dapat dari bunshinnya setelah bunsinnya selesai belajar di akademi.

 **Flasback : OF**

Setelah membuat bunshin untuk menggantikannya di akademi, Naruto kemudian pergi ketempat dimana suka berlatih yaitu hutan kematian. Ketika naruto sedang asyik berlatih tiba tiba saja ia mendengar sesuatu, seperti benda yang jatuh dari atas pohon. Naruto kemudian segera memeriksanya hingga matanya terbelak dan ternyata bukan benda tapi seorang shinobi konoha yang terluka. Shinobi itu ternyata...

Siapakah shinobi yang terluka itu?

Nantikan di chapter 7

 **"TBC"**


End file.
